Kiss from a Hero
by NotaPunk
Summary: This is a small get together with a few nations, they Truth or Dare. I know over done but oh well! warnings; CRACK PARINGS AHEAD AND S.IATY STRIP TEASE!


NotaPunk-After my last couple of stories, I decided to make something a bit happier. This is set in high school, by the way. ALSO I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

**Couples**

**America/Japan**

**/Liechtenstein**

**Hungary/Austria**

**Francis/Jeanne**

**Poland/Russia/China**

**/Germany**

**Canada/Seychelles**

**England/Belgium**

**BTW; SINCE SEYCHELLES DOESN'T HAVE A HUMAN NAME YET, I HERE BY DUB HER SAMIRA! Brunhilde is Belgium's name also.**

**Kiss from a Hero**

Elizaveta watched from the couch as her younger friend, Lilli kissed and hugged her older brother Vash goodbye. Vash was supposed to be gone half an hour ago, but thought his time was better spent doting over his younger sister. Elizaveta rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night when Vash, tried once again to not leave his sister behind.

'This is just to much' thought the brunette. She was about to shove Vash out the door when the two blonde siblings started speaking German. 'Great! We're never getting him out of here.' Just as the Hungarian thought this, Vash sent her a cold glare, as if warning her that if any harm came to his little sister, she was to be blamed. Lilli finally got Vash out the door after a few more minutes of reassuring him in German, that everything was going to be alright, and that she knew where the guns were.

Once the two girls heard his car drive far enough away they breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought that he would never leave!" Elizaveta said, jumping off the couch.

"Yes, Bruder is a bit over protective of me since the last time that you stayed over." Lilli answered calmly in her polite, light German accent.

"It wasn't so bad!" retorted the brunette, who stuck out her bottom lip in a pout glaring at the ground.

The blonde girl just giggled, before reminding her older friend that they still need to get ready before the guest's arrived.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Half an Hour Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kiku's POV**

Sighing I pulled at the hem of my shirt once more before knocking on the door. I wasn't really a 'party person', so I wasn't sure quite what to wear. In fact I probably wouldn't be going if Alfred-san wasn't already doing so. I was about to knock again when I heard a loud crash from inside, as the door opened wide to reveal a pretty, petite, thin blonde. Said pretty blonde was my friend and Cosplay maker partner, Lilli Zwingli. Lilli looked up at me and smiled as she ushered me in. I smiled back at her as I looked over her appearance.

Her short, hay colored blonde hair was in it's usual style but instead of her usual purple bow, the was a pink one in it's place. Her usual dressy appearance was also replaced by a short, black strait skirt and a dark red tank top. Over the tank top was a unbuttoned black blouse. Her once one inch heels were gone and in their stead were a pair of plain white knee high socks.

As I entered her house I took off my shoes. I glanced around the room to see that there were a few snacks and refreshments, and zero decorations. Though there was a rushed but beautiful Hungarian running around, screaming about her missing camera and all the lost yaoi moments. I looked at Lilli and raised an eyebrow.

Lilli giggled in reply and winked at me putting her pointer finger to her lips. Apparently I was the first guest to arrive and that not everything was quite ready yet, so I helped my friends.

**Ten minutes later**

The second people to arrive were my friends Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano giggled and skipped in stopping to hand Lilli a wrapped package and greet her by a kiss on the cheek which she returned. Elizaveta came in after hearing Feliciano's voice and ran to give him a hug.

Lilli went into her kitchen to set the package down and returned shortly after to greet her cousin Ludwig. I greeted my friends with a proper bow only to be glomped by the energetic Italian.

Next to arrive were Author and Francis along with Alfred (BLUSH) and Mathew following them. Jeanne came in with Seychelles, the first coming in with a smile and yelling at the two bickering European teens to shut up. Next to arrive was Feliks, Ivan and my cousin Yao. Yao and Poland kept sending each other death glares. Then came Roderich, Elizaveta's boyfriend, both greeted each other with a proper kiss on the cheek and Elizaveta led him to the living room. Brunhilde was last to arrive carrying a box of her home made chocolates. The final guest to arrive was Lovino, Feliciano's brother.

Once Lovino caught sight of Lilli, he blushed immediately and ducked his head, rushing into the living room. I smiled to myself, laughing quietly into my hand. "Lovino sure is a strange guy!" I jumped at the sound of the energetic voice from beside, I looked over to see that it was Alfred-san, grinning at Lovino's retreating form.

'I-I guess," I stuttered out to him, Alfred looked down at me his blue eyes shinning with excitement. I stiffened as I felt his much larger hand wrap around mine, and led me into the living room. My face was bright red, I could tell, it was hard enough being around Alfred-san, but did he really have to be so affectionate?

Once everyone was situated in a large circle (order being Alfred, Kiku, China, Russia, Poland, Lilli, Jeanne, Author, Elizaveta, Samaria, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Roderich, Brunhilde, Mathew and finally Francis)with a clear bottle in the middle, Lilli stood up. Being the host of the party meant that she had to take charge and explain what was going on.

"Okay, we are going to play truth or dare first-"

"We will be playing by ancient rules, and if anyone refuses a dare or a truth, they will take the worst punishment EVER!" Interrupted Samaria. This scared many people in the room with the exception of a few.

Lilli calmly looked at the younger girl to sit down and reminded her that if she wanted to talk to please do so when someone else isn't. "Now, then since that was a very important thing to mention," The dark haired girl beamed, "the worst punishment will be decided later on. The rules are that a person spins the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on has to decide between 'Truth or Dare'. Once they are done they spin the bottle."

Lilli picked up the bottle and held it in her hand as she closed her eyes and spun in a circle for a few second before stopping. In front of her was Brunhilde, Lilli handed her the bottle and returned to her seat. Brunhilde spun the bottle and it landed on Jeanne, who sent her an icy glare to which Brunhilde returned with an evil smile.

"Jeanne, TRUTH or DARE?" asked the Belgian girl.

The French girl pursed her lips still glaring at her friend. "Dare." She answered swiftly.

Brunhilde only smirked, "I dare you to ice in your bra." Jeanne grabbed a few ice cubes from the freezer and returned to the circle. Once there she pinched the collar of her shirt to open it, and dropped all the cubes in at once. The cubes melted quickly and we all laughed as Francis tried 'helping' by getting them out.

And so the game went on. Mathew was forced to admit that he did have a fetish for maple syrup, Fancis had to let Author punch him in the face, Author groped Brunhilde (which wasn't a punishment since both parties enjoyed it). Elizaveta was forced to burn a copy of her favorite yaoi manga, Roderich was forced to make out with a picture of Gilbert, Brunhilde admitted to the fact that her first crush was Elizaveta before she knew that she was a girl. Samaria was 'forced' to sit in Mathew's lap, Ivan had to call one of his sister's and ask them out, Yao who picked dare made out with Ivan for two minutes, much to Felik's protests. Feliks got his chance, when on his turn Elizaveta dared him to give Ivan a hickey. Ludwig was forced to call his brother Gilbert and give him ten reasons why he was the awesomest guy on earth, Felicanio was smart enough to chose truth where he admitted that pasta wasn't his favorite food. Lovino had to do a strip tease in front of Lilli, then I, who was next, had 'insert here' written right on my lower back, just above my butt. Lilli who had also chosen dare, had to fling her bra, the one that she was wearing, at everyone and whoever caught it got to have it. Lovino angrily caught it and returned it to Lilli. Finally was Alfred-san's turn.

Alfred like everyone else had chosen dare and Lilli being the sweet girl that she was didn't know what to do. Everyone was shouting suggestions for her while Alfred was screaming that he was the hero and that he could take whatever sissy dare she came up with, when all of a sudden her eyes lighted up. She turned to Alfred, arms crossed. "Well Mr. Hero, since your so great, I dare you to kiss Kiku." Everyone, including Ludwig and Roderich, stared shocked at what our tiny and what we thought innocent friend.

Lilly stood firm, staring at Alfred-san and me. Her green eyes demanding that we kiss. My cheeks were so warm and were getting hotter by the second. Until Alfred grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed his lips against mine. After three seconds Alfred pulled away and smiled at Lilli, "There happy you rotten woman in training?"

Lilli glanced over at my burning face before nodding. Elizaveta ran over and hugged her yelling about how she finally had a comrade in her battle for yaoi.

Next, Francis suggested naked twister, only to get attacked by ¾ of the room's population. We instead chose an American horror film 'Resident Evil' We all crowded around the television, each in our respective bubble.

Samaria sitting on Mathew's lap and cuddling into him, as well as Yao and Feliks on either side of Ivan using him as a pillow. Feliciano was burying his head in Ludwig's chest, crying and screaming the whole movie. Francis was next to Jeanne, simply holding her hand, smiling at her the rest of the night. Brunhilde used Author's lap as a pillow as he gently stroked her hair. Elizaveta was next to Roderich, who was trembling just a little, holding up her frying pan in defense. Lovino was holding onto Lilli's arm for dear life and having his eyes tightly shut while Lilli tried to soothe him.

I was looking at the movie when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up to see Alfred intently watching the movie, and I smiled a bit as I leaned into his chest, laying my head against it.

Though our kiss only lasted mere seconds, my lips still tingled from it long after we pulled apart.

**The End**

NotaPunk; Hope that you enjoyed it, please review if you did or didn't.


End file.
